


When The Wind Blows

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo has been dreading this moment since the day that she brought Evan to the Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the third-season episode "X-Treme Measures." It was written for the "cold" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

In a way, Ororo has been dreading this moment since the day that she brought Evan to the Institute. 

She and Charles have talked more generally about what to do, and what to say, if something happens to one of their young charges on a mission… if one of them disappears, is gravely injured, or worse. He offered to make this call in her stead, and did not look particularly surprised when she said no.

She tells her sister as much of the truth as she dares, and when Vi asks when they will see Evan again, Ororo says, “I don’t know.” This is true, too. “I believe, and I hope, that he will return to us.” As she speaks, she realizes that she may have feared this moment for the past year, but Evan’s parents have been fearing it since the day he was born. There is no real way to be ready. “For now, I need you to trust me.” 

Vi’s voice is colder than Ororo has ever heard it, colder than the fiercest winter gale. “I did.”


End file.
